Danger
by Karlei Shaynner
Summary: Rating is just to be safe. Johnny and Dally are alive. Someone is after Soda. Will the gang be able to keep him safe?
1. A Hint

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Chapter 1: A Hint  
  
Sodapop  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone. I squinted my sleepy eyes at the clock. It was 6:28 a.m. Oops! We slept in!  
  
"Soda." a raspy voice said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Who is this?"  
  
Heavy breathing was heard for a second, then the voice continued, "Do you die fast?"  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, sure I hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"We'll find out." Click. I shrugged. It was probably one of the guy's ideas of a joke.  
  
"Darry!" I yelled, "Wake up!" I heard my older brother come runnin' down the hallway.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled, "We slept in. again. Stupid alarm clocks!"  
  
I chuckled as I walked into the living room. I was surprised to see Pony, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny all there.  
  
"Whada you guys doin' up this early on a Saturday?"  
  
"Cartoons." Two-Bit said without taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
  
"How come you didn't wake us up?!" I asked.  
  
"Didn't check the time." Steve replied as he munched on popcorn.  
  
"How come you didn't answer the phone?" They all shrugged.  
  
"Who was it?" Pony asked without emotion.  
  
I shuddered at the memory of the mysterious phone call. It couldn't have been the guys. They were all here and we only had one phone line, "Wrong number." I lied.  
  
"Soda!" Darry yelled, "Are you getting ready?"  
  
"Yea.yea.." I sighed as I went to get ready.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer! Hope you like! 


	2. First Incident

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!! Hope you like this next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 2: First Incident  
  
Darry  
  
"C'mon Soda! Hurry up!" I called impatiently. It was quarter to seven and I was supposed to be at work in half an hour. It takes forty-five minutes to get to work, and Soda was still in the shower.  
  
"Soda, you're suppose to be at work right now!" I growled.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'." my brother said as he hopped out of the bathroom tryin' to walk and put on his socks at the same time.  
  
An hour later I was at my job roofing houses. Fun, fun. As "fun" as my job was, it took all of my concentration, which wasn't half bad 'cause it makes my day go by fairly fast.  
  
I sat down to take lunch at noon, and no sooner had I bit into my sandwich then a fellow- Harry Dillkit- come and tell me that I had a phone call.  
  
"Whasit 'bout?" I asked with my mouth full of peanut butter and bread.  
  
Harry shrugged, "All I know is your brother."  
  
I swallowed my half chewed food, "Which one?"  
  
"Orange pop." He grinned as I grabbed the phone from his hand.  
  
"Har har." I glared as I turned my attention to the person on the other line, "Hello?"  
  
"Darrell Curtis Jr.?" the feminine voice asked.  
  
"Yes. This is he." I said more then a little curious.  
  
"Are you the legal guardian of Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I am." I sat down on the bench, this couldn't be good.  
  
"This is Jan Calmoore," the lady said, "I am a secretary at St. Aleck Memorial Hospital. Your brother, Sodapop, was brought in by ambulance about ten minutes ago."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.  
  
"I think it would be best if you came down here. The doctor would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Is it really serious?" I asked as I bit my lip down. Hard. Soon I was greeted with the metallic taste of blood, and an eerie silence at the other end of the line.  
  
"That's all I am allowed to give out at this point. Get here as soon as you can." She said after a minute, before hanging up.  
  
I took a deep breath as I too hung up, and then began to dial home.  
  
"Hello?" I was greeted by Two-Bit's voice.  
  
"Two-Bit. It's Darry. Listen, the hospital just called, and they have Soda there."  
  
"Why?" Two-Bit asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. It sounds like it could be quite serious. Can you guys meet me down there? I'm leaving work right now."  
  
"Sure. See you in a jiffy." We both hung up, and I went in search of my boss. After about five minutes of searching, I finally found him.  
  
"Mr. Kalahan." I started.  
  
"Yes, Darrell?"  
  
"I have a family emergency. Is it okay that I leave early?"  
  
"Sure. Sure. Go ahead. Call me if you need anything else." He said.  
  
"Thank-you, sir. I will." I gave a sigh of relief. I arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later, and saw that the guys were all there waiting for me.  
  
"Did you talk to the doctor, yet?" I asked them.  
  
"They said we had to wait for you." Pony said, with more then a hint of impatience. He wanted to know what happened to Soda almost as bad as I did.  
  
I heard a cough from behind me, and saw a doctor standing there.  
  
"Darrell Curtis Jr.?" he asked. I nodded, "Please come in and have a seat." He said to us, and motioned us all to his office.  
  
The guys and I gave each other worried looks as we followed the doctor into his office.  
  
Sorry. I had to do that. I know how much you all hate to be left hanging, 'cause I do, too. It creates suspense, though. I'll update A.S.A.P. !! 


	3. A Promise

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Thanks again for all the great reviews!! This next chapter is full of a lot of fiction 'cause I'm not an expert at what would actually happen if you.. Never mind. I think you'll get the picture and I don't want to ruin it for you. Even if this chapter is rather fake, I hope that you will like it, anyway!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Two-Bit  
  
"My name is Doctor Harksplee, and I am one of the main doctors taking care of Sodapop. Now, how much do you know on his case so far?"  
  
"Nothing!" Dally said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing?" the doctor repeated.  
  
Darry looked rather annoyed, "No. We don't know anything at all!"  
  
The doctor seemed startled at Darry's sudden outburst, but continued, "Well then where should I start?" he thought a moment, "Sodapop works at a gas station, DX, or something, right?" We all nodded, "It seems that after a customer, whom he was helping, started to drive away they threw a match at one of the gas tanks.." We all gasped, "Yes. Luckily, Sodapop was quite a distance away by this time. Although, the damage that was done is still near fatal, and.."  
  
"Is he okay?!" Pony asked. He obviously couldn't wait any longer to know how Soda was.  
  
The doctor sighed, which obviously didn't mean good things, "It could have been worse." He said, "As soon as he got here we sent him up for emergency surgery, and right now he's in ICU. Sodapop is on a ventilator, which is breathing for him on account that both of his lungs are collapsed."  
  
Steve interrupted him this time, "But he's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"We'll know whether or not he'll make it after 48 hours. You see, while he was in surgery we fixed his internal bleeding, which there was a lot of. There is a chance that the internal bleeding will start up again between this 48-hour period. If it does, there will be nothing we do. After that he is in the clear for that aspect, but he still won't be completely out of the woods."  
  
"Do you know who threw the match?" Dally asked. If the doctor told him who, I knew Dally would probably go kill that person, and all of us would be right behind him.  
  
"We have no clues at this point. We'll know better if.." The doctor sighed at our worried expression due to his poor choice of words, "I mean when. Sodapop wakes up. He should be able to tell us who it was, unless he gets amnesia, which is definitely a possibility do to the extensiveness of his injuries."  
  
"Do you think it was on purpose?" I asked.  
  
"The police are not ruling out anything at this point."  
  
"Can we see him?" Darry asked.  
  
"For a couple of minutes at the most. Although I warn you it is not a pleasant sight, and he is unconscious." Doctor Harksplee warned, "He's in ICU room number one, down the hall and to your left at the nurses station." We thanked him and immediately went to find ICU room number one.  
  
Johnny  
  
We walked into ICU room number one, and even though we were fore warned we still weren't prepared for what we saw.  
  
Soda was completely pale, and had a tube that went down his throat. He had one of those IV things in his arm, and he was even attached to a heart monitor.  
  
"Hey Soda." Darry said, even though we didn't know for sure if he could hear us, "How're ya doin', little buddy?"  
  
We all went by the bed, and looking at Soda's various injuries.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Two-Bit asked. We all shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Dally said, "Everybody loves Soda. But I honestly can't see how this could have been an accident. I mean throwing a lit match out anywhere is dangerous, but at a gas station. I mean come on!" Dally's face was red, he was so mad.  
  
"Who ever did this will pay." Two-Bit promised, and we all nodded our heads in agreement.  
  
What do you think? I don't know exactly what would happen if someone did that, or anything really about the injuries and stuff. I made it all up, as I'm sure you all could tell. Hope you like it!! I'll try and update soon!!!! 


	4. Conscious

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Thanks again for all the great reviews!! Sorry it took me so long to update!!  
  
Sodasgurl: I am sorry about your grandpa. Two years ago my grandma was on life support, but I didn't go in to see her during that time. I didn't want to see her like that. She is a strong lady, though, because she pulled through and is still with us today. I assumed that the gas tank thing would blow up, but I wasn't sure how bi the explosion thing would be so I didn't know whether or not it would be realistic for Soda to pull through. Thank- you so much for all of the positive comments, and if I need help I'll be sure to contact you via e-mail or whatever. Thanks again!!!!  
  
burnin' church gal: I'm sorry it was mean! I'm glad you like it anyway.  
  
All: Thanks for all of the positive reviews!  
  
Chapter 4: Conscious  
  
Dally  
  
Hello sexy. She has to be the hottest chick I've ever seen!  
  
She giggled when she saw m eyeing her, and whispered, "Hello, handsome."  
  
I nodded at her and all of a sudden she started screaming! Why is she screaming? Then I woke up and saw Soda sitting in the hospital bed with sweat running down his forehead. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared, and I was extremely surprised that his screaming hadn't woken anyone else up.  
  
"Shhh. Soda, it's okay." He turned towards me and I saw that he had tears streamin' down his cheeks.  
  
"Dally?" he was surprised to see me, but very grateful.  
  
"That's right, buddy." I looked closer at him and saw that he was shaking, "Come 'ere." I wrapped him in a tight hug, holding him close to my chest to try to stop his shaking body.  
  
After a couple of minutes of me saying comforting words to him and holding him close, he calmed down a bit.  
  
"Thanks Dal." He said, graciously, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Sodapop." I said still holding him close. I wasn't sure if it was for his sake or mine. I didn't know that the gang would do without Soda. He was important to all of us.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, then gave a slight chuckle, "Or is that a stupid question?"  
  
He looked up at me and gave me one of his famous Sodapop Curtis grins that drove girls out of their minds, "Not a stupid question," he assured me, "But, I honestly don't feel to great," he admitted, "I'm sorry for waking you up, Dally."  
  
I rolled my eyes. It was such a typical Soda thing to say. He always seemed to be worrying about someone else when he needed the attention most, "Don't fret about it, man." I said, "I have to pee, anyway. So it's a good thing you did." I only half joked. He grinned at me again, then pulled away from my tight grip so I could go to the washroom.  
  
When I came back, he was fast asleep. I gave a tired grin, then followed his example.  
  
Johnny  
  
I opened my eyes to immense sunlight, and was greeted by a groan. I looked over to see Darry stretching his stiff and sore muscles received from a night of sleeping in a hospital chair. I was glad that the doctor's had decided to let us stay. Actually, we had forced them to let us stay.  
  
"Just woke up?" I asked. Darry jumped at the sound of my voice, then turned and gave me a tired nod.  
  
"And you?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Everyone else is asleep." I noted looking around the crowded hospital room.  
  
"Should we give them a wake up call?" Darry asked, the teasing tone evident in his voice.  
  
"Boo!" Two-Bit shouted, and Darry and I must have jumped five feet in the air.  
  
"Glory, Two-Bit. Give a guy a heart attack." Steve said, glaring at Two-Bit from his spot at the end of Soda's bed.  
  
"Yea." Pony agreed, "Do it again and I'll smack ya."  
  
Two-Bit grinned then looked at Dally who was still fast asleep, "Once more?" he pleaded.  
  
Darry shook his head, "This is a hospital. If you do it again you might actually give someone a heart attack. Not to mention get us kicked out, and I, for one, would like to be here when Soda comes to." Darry looked at Sodapop, and shook his head, "He looks so young and innocent." Darry said.  
  
"Yea," Pony nodded in agreement, "I think we all do when we're sleeping. Even though he's not really sleeping."  
  
"Wonder if his condition's improved." I said out loud.  
  
"I think it has." Dally said as he stretched, "Physically, anyway, mentally.."  
  
"How would you know?!" Darry snapped, "You just woke up!"  
  
"Yea. and I just woke up a couple of hours ago, too. 'Cause Soda was screaming."  
  
"What?!" we were all startled, 'cept Dally.  
  
"Yea. He was freaking out, so I calmed him down, and he went to sleep. I think they'll move him out of ICU soon."  
  
"I hope so. Sorry I yelled at you, Dally." Darry hung his head.  
  
"'S'all right, Dar. You're just really defensive over him right now. We all are."  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"Can I wake him up then?" Pony asked, anxious to see for himself that his brother was indeed conscious.  
  
"I think he needs his sleep." Darry said, "Did he happen to mention any names of who may have done this?"  
  
"Not that I heard." Dally said, looking at Soda's now restless form. He started to toss and turn in his sleep.  
  
"I think we should keep it down." Two-Bit suggested. We all nodded, and became content with watching Soda sleep.  
  
Once again I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I haven't had any computer access since Thursday. Hope you like it so far!! 


	5. Mickey Jujubes and evil vending machines

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
All: Thanks for all of the positive reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! Just got off a long weekend, and then fanfiction wouldn't work! Correction, won't work, isn't working!! Grrrr. Anywho, now I can write and catch up on that! Here is chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Pony  
  
"He should be able to go home later this afternoon." The doctor said as he checked Soda's vitals and such, "He is coming along much better then we originally thought." I looked over at my brother sleeping as peacefully as he could in a hospital bed.  
  
"His emotional well being is another story, though. He has been through a horrible ordeal. A police officer is coming by in a couple of hours. He has some routine questions he needs to ask."  
  
"Have they even started to look for the person who did this?" Dally asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask the officer. I only take care of the patients; they do all of the investigating." The doctor said as he filled something out on his little clipboard thingy. Then he gave us all a brief smile before he left the room.  
  
"If they don't find out who did this," Darry said, " then I will!"  
  
A couple of hours later (about twelve hands of go fish, to be more specific) the police officer finally showed up.  
  
"My name is Blair Heagle. I am the one looking after the gas station case." He introduced himself, and we did the same.  
  
"Have you caught the jerk who did this, yet?" Dally asked.  
  
"Unfortunately all of the evidence was destroyed in the explosion. We don't have any leads at this point."  
  
Two-Bit looked exasperated, "So basically you've done nothing!"  
  
"We were waiting for the doctor's permission to talk to Sodapop." The officer pointed out.  
  
"Well whoever did this has probably fled the country by now!" Steve yelled, impatiently.  
  
"We have reason to believe that this was no accident. The person who did this to Sodapop wanted him dead. When he or she finds out that he is still alive, chances are they'll go after him again."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Darry asked.  
  
"Everything we can. We'll talk to Sodapop, and hopefully he'll be able to give us an accurate description of the person and/or people. Maybe he even knows them. Then we will keep an eye out."  
  
Steve interrupted, "Keep an eye out?! What good is that going to do? Keeping an eye out."  
  
"That's all we can offer at this point. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to Sodapop." The officer made us wait outside the room while he went in to talk to Soda.  
  
" 'We'll keep an eye out'" Steve mimicked in an annoyed tone, "Puh-lease. I could watch over Soda better then those ungrateful."  
  
"At least they think they're doing something now." Two-Bit rolled his eyes as he dug some change out of his pocket and went to the vending machine. In a couple of minutes, we heard Two-Bit cursing, kicking and hitting the vending machine.  
  
"Cruddy vending machine," he muttered, "Eat my bloody dollar again and I'll show you who's boss."  
  
"Having problems, Two-Bit?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Johnny-Cakes I can handle it." Two-Bit said as he backed up and then took a run at the machine throwing all of his weight against it, as he done so.  
  
"Two-Bit, what do you want in there?" I asked as I went to take a look at the prices.  
  
"Mickey jujubes." He pointed them out to me.  
  
"Uh-huh. And how much money did you put in?"  
  
"A dollar." He whined, and then glared at his newfound enemy (the vending machine).  
  
I put in a quarter, and Two-Bit's candy popped out.  
  
"You're my hero." Two-Bit said as he ate the Mickey jujubes (that had to have been in there at least two years, they were as hard as a rock) with satisfaction. Then he said to his jujubes, "And you're my dinner."  
  
All right! I finally updated! I can't believe how long it's been! I am SOOO sorry about that. Anyway, is there anything special you guys would like to see in the next couple of chapters? If so please say in a review! Thanks a bunch!! 


	6. More mysterious phone calls, and a lot o...

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Sabrina-Curtis: thanks for the wonderful review. I'm glad you found it entertaining.  
  
Aims80: I'm glad you like it!! ( ( Thanks for the great review!!  
  
All: (So that would be aims and rina) Sorry it took so long for me to update!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Two-Bit  
  
Besides the fact that they were a little, shall we say, "hard as a rock" the Mickey Ju-Jubes were great!  
  
Sodapop was now out of the hospital and we were all sitting around the Curtis' living room just chatting it up.  
  
"Do you know who it was, Soda?" Darry asked.  
  
"No idea. I think that whoever threw the match was hired, because I didn't recognize them at all."  
  
"'Them'?" Steve inquired.  
  
"Yes. 'Them' as in more then one person. I had a mysterious phone call the morning before."  
  
"What kind of 'mysterious phone call'?" I asked.  
  
"I thought it was a prank.." Just before Soda could finish, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Darry, as he already was halfway to the phone, "Hello?  
  
"Who is this? Well, if you don't tell me who this is, then you can't talk to him." He listened for a minute then said to Sodapop, "Do you know a 'Bob?'"  
  
Soda shook his head. Darry nodded and then said into the phone, "Sorry, he doesn't know you. Bye." When he had sat down again he said to us, "I think we should change our number and then have it unlisted."  
  
Then, the phone rang again.  
  
Before anyone else could make a move, I had the phone to my ear. I said, "Mickey's House of Mouse, how may I direct your call?"  
  
"PUT ME ON WITH SODA!!" the angry voice demanded.  
  
"Mickey doesn't like yelling. Yelling doesn't like Mickey. Good-bye." I hung up. The gang was all laughing; some had tears running down their faces.  
  
All of a sudden, the phone started to ring, the lights all went off, the front doorbell kept ringing, and someone was knocking on the back door. The lights flickered and all of this went on and wouldn't stop no one was sure what to do.  
  
Darry shoved Soda behind him and then said, "Everybody be quiet, stay calm and they'll go away. But they didn't. I had to admit that even I was starting to creep out.  
  
I think even DALLY was a little afraid. (Even though he'd never admit it).  
  
Pretty soon we all heard a chant, although I'm not quite sure where it came from.  
  
It kept repeating, "Die Soda, die. Die Soda, die.." Over and over.  
  
That's when the door opened.  
  
Hehehehe!! What do you think? I'll update soon!! 


	7. A chapter that will cause you more madne...

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Rina: I'm sorry that you had an asthma attack, and that you have a headache. I feel your pain about the headache, though. I have a chronic tension headache (it's always there, morning until night, everyday, and sometimes it gets worse), as well as occasional migraines. (Once I had to be put on an IV, I was shaking because of the pain, and I couldn't even feel the IV when they put it in and that cruddy thing made me sick!!) Anyways, now enough about me complaining, thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait about the door thing!  
  
Me: Thank-you!! You rock!!  
  
BURNIN CHURCH GAL: Cool!! Munch and crunch day's rock!! I am sorry that you are going to die. yea. It is ok that you hate me.yea. SWEET!! You worship the ground that I walk on!! YES!! You are my new hero. Vent your anger anyway you please!! Yea. the house of mouse thing was pretty great!!  
  
Blatty: I don't blame you at all. Signing in takes a lot of effort. Thank- you for the great compliments. I hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
  
Roxy: Thank-you for the great review!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
All: Thank-you all for taking the time to review!! Two weeks exactly until Christmas!! Eight days left of school counting the fun day thing, which I doubt I'll go to. We only miss the afternoon and that's the only time I have class!! And it'll be Friday!! I want to sleep in!! Anyway, thanks again!! On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Darry  
  
When the door opened, I noticed the room instantly filling with some sort of smoke. We all started to cough.  
  
"Get on the floor." I managed to yell through my coughing. I looked around and everyone had done as I'd instructed. We all looked pretty funny, and under normal circumstances, I'd probably laugh at the sight of Dallas Winston crawling around on the floor. But, this wasn't a normal circumstance.  
  
"Everybody stay quiet." Soda said. It was actually quite easy to do, I found. Because I was becoming really, really tired.  
  
"Shit!" Dally yelled, "This is the sleepy gas stuff!" I guess he was beginning to feel the effects kicking in, too.  
  
My eyes started drooping as I became more tired with every breath. And I knew my attempts at staying awake were futile, because the next thing I knew I opened my eyes and the clock informed me that I had been asleep for four hours.  
  
I glanced around the living room. I thought they'd have kidnapped us or something. I looked around the room to make sure everyone was there.  
  
Johnny: check  
  
Two-Bit: check  
  
Dally: check  
  
Ponyboy: check  
  
Me: check  
  
Steve: check  
  
Sodapop: .No check  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I didn't know what to do. 'I probably should call the police.' I said to myself.  
  
"What the.?" Dally sat up off the floor. He looked around the room and when he saw me, he gave me a puzzled look, "Why do you suppose they wanted us to sleep?"  
  
"So they could take Soda without a fight." I informed him.  
  
"They took Soda?!" Dally yelled, angered.  
  
I nodded, "Apparently."  
  
"What do you suppose they want from him?" Johnny asked. I realized that everyone else had woken up, too.  
  
"Sex." Two-Bit said, confidently.  
  
"Two-Bit!" I scolded.  
  
Two-Bit just shrugged, "Soda's hot. Girls like hot guys.. You fill in the blanks."  
  
I would've yelled some more, but I realized that he could be right, "He's only sixteen." I stated the obvious.  
  
"Yea. well, I hope they don't beat him up or anything." Steve added, "I'd kill them."  
  
"I wonder what's happening to him right now." Pony said out loud. We all thought about it. I tried to block out the horrible images that kept popping up in my mind.  
  
Soda  
  
I moaned as I woke up. I felt something cutting my wrists and found that I had been tied and gagged.  
  
"Oh no." I said, or at least trued to say. It came out more like, "Ho ho." The thought made me laugh as I added another 'ho' for safe measure. I realized that that smoke stuff had probably somehow messed up my brain.  
  
I looked around the room I saw in, and saw that it looked more like a garage, or an old deserted factory of some sort.  
  
Then, and only then, did it hit me that I was alone. I hadn't even thought about the guys.  
  
"Please let them be ok." I mumbled. I didn't know how I could survive if something happened to them because of me.  
  
"I hope they're not worried." I added. It was getting really lonely, and my writs were bleeding profusely from the cuts the rope made.  
  
Other then that I was ok physically, so far. Who knew what these psychos, whoever they were, would do to me.  
  
I heard approaching footsteps and couldn't wait to get a first glance at my kidnappers.  
  
What do you think? Do you hate me more now? Either way, please review. Merry Christmas to all of my reviewie people!! (Reviewers, I know. But reviewie people is a lot more fun to say!!) And a happy and safe new year!! TAKE CARE!! 


	8. hohoho sorry not actually a chapter

Hohoho!! Merry Christmas!!!!!! Sorry, I don't have much time to update so I thought I'd just write this!! Thank-you all for reading my stories.. I won't have computer access now until the New Year, probably, so happy new year!! 2003 (my grad year..ahhhhhhhhh...scary...anywho.) TAKE care, you guys!! Write more as soon as I can. man am I gonna miss this computer time.. *Tear*. 


	9. Hot and sweaty?

Danger  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Blatty: Don't worry about not logging in! I do it all the time!! (Hehehe!!) You're welcome for mentioning you!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
BURNIN' CHURCH GAL: Hehehe!! You rock!! You never fail to make me laugh!  
  
aims80: Thanks!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Hillbilly-kill the lue/worm: I hope it kills the worm!  
  
Sabrina-Curtis: Hehehe. I know. don't we all wish!! LOL!  
  
bookworm: Thanks for the great review!!  
  
ALL: Yea. I'm back, finally. I know!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Two-Bit  
  
I wondered if Soda was getting all hot and sweaty with someone! If he were I would be sooooo jealous! But, if he wasn't, I was very concerned about what was happening to him.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Darry yelled, "I'm suppose to be the one protecting him!"  
  
"Hey. it's not your fault, Dar. It's nobody's fault except for the people who did this. There's nothing we could do.. I mean they gassed us." Johnny said, timidly.  
  
"Johnny's right!" Dally stood up from his spot on the couch, "We've called the police, but obviously there's only so much they can do. We can't help that they took Soda; we've just got to get him back. Am I right?"  
  
We all cheered and tried to form a plan.  
  
Soda  
  
A guy walked into the room. He had to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and I didn't recognize him at all.  
  
"Well, well, well Caleb. Good to see you're finally awake." Said this obviously confused stranger.  
  
"Caleb?" I tried to say through my gag.  
  
"Shall we take this off?" the creepy guy asked as he moved closer to me.  
  
I nodded vigorously. The guy untied my gag, none to gently I might add, and then he looked straight at me. I could almost see the crazy in his eyes. Then, I noticed for the first time that he had a heater on him.  
  
"I was just wondering who Caleb was." I said, and immediately bit my tongue, the crazy in his eyes seemed to get worse the minute I opened my mouth. He punched me in the gut. Hard! I started to cough up blood as I tried to gasp for air. I knew I wasn't yet completely healed from the accident at the DX and I hoped that the punch didn't cause the internal bleeding to start again. It seemed as though I may be here a while, and I knew that once the internal bleeding starts, it isn't long before you're finished.  
  
"Don't get cocky with me, Caleb! And did I tell you to talk? Noooo! I don't think so! You know the rules! I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but you couldn't have forgotten the rules! I'm back now so if you want to pretend you forgot the rules, that's fine! I'll just have to re- teach them to you, that's all!" He punched me again, in the same spot only harder then the first time.  
  
I was in extreme pain, and if I hadn't of been tied to the chair, I knew I'd be on my knees. If the first blow to my gut didn't cause the internal bleeding to start again, I was sure that this one must have.  
  
"Sir." I began after I could breathe again, "I am not Caleb."  
  
This time I got smacked across the face.  
  
"Don't you EVER lie to me! You know what happened to Marco when he lied to me, Caleb. You don't want to die a slow and painful death like he did, do you?"  
  
I shook my head, not wanting to speak anymore.  
  
"I didn't think so." Crazy guy said as he started to walk away, "I'll check up on you after you learn not to lie anymore. Then I'll re-establish the rules around here." He stopped walking all of a sudden, and turned back to me slowly.  
  
"Just remember," he pointed his gun at me, "who's in charge."  
  
Then he left me, once again, alone to dwell on my thoughts. But this time I felt more lonely then I had ever felt in my entire life. More lonely then even when mom and dad died. At least I had the gang then.  
  
Now all I have is me, and I realize that I am a very sad person.  
  
Darry  
  
The police knocked on the door and I went to answer it. I knew it was the police because they called and told me they had a suspect.  
  
What I didn't expect was the police to have Sandy with them.  
  
"Sandy?!" I said with my mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hey, Darry." She looked so guilty. But if Sandy did all of this, where was my brother?  
  
I led them to the living room and the looks on the guy's faces when they saw Sandy mimicked mine.  
  
"I have a confession to make." Sandy said, "I have been prank calling here threatening Soda. I also got some friend's to call, too. I'm sorry." She hung her head.  
  
"And." Two-Bit said expectantly.  
  
"What and?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Where's Soda?" Dally demanded angrily.  
  
"You think I took Soda?" now she looked shocked, "I'd never do that, ever! I love him still. He's the father of my bab." she gasped.  
  
"What?!" I yelled.  
  
She looked even more ashamed, "I didn't want anyone to know that I was pregnant. But I am and it's Soda's."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Pony asked, glaring. (Which is very unlike Pony).  
  
"I have only ever slept with Soda." She said.  
  
"Does he know?" Steve asked. Sandy shook her head.  
  
"I felt bad for all of the phone calls so I came here to apologize and tell Soda about the baby. I just got back here half an hour ago. I heard about the kidnapping in the radio on the way over. I thought I'd better go tell the police everything I know, first and then I'd come here.  
  
"I knew you guys would probably suspect something if I just showed up here out of the blue, so I thought I should tell the police first. I thought if I showed up here unexpected after all of this you'd probably call them anyway. I'm sorry that I did all of those prank calls.  
  
"But, I swear to you I didn't take Soda. Or harm him, for that matter. I never would, I love him."  
  
I looked at Sandy and then said, "I believe you. I know you love Soda, and I know Soda loves you. So if you were the mysterious prank caller, who in the world took Soda and blew up the gas station?"  
  
Duh, duh, duh! Yea. I'll try to update soon!! I decided that I would finish this story and then work on one of my others to finish it as well, etc. This way at least one story can keep getting updated! Once again sorry about how long it took!! 


End file.
